


The shadow left behind

by Tsunamiscale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Other, Poetry, Quest, Shadow - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiscale/pseuds/Tsunamiscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick poem I made in some spare time, about someone traveling and coming across a shadow beast. First work, sorry for typing errors, and I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shadow left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this short poem, and any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I don't know why or how you would find this, but good job. Here's the invisible trophy you earned for obscure writing finder.

I was walking down a dull grey path  
Sun in front, moon at my back  
If I looked in front of me, or on either side,  
I could see a forest, in back the sea at high tide

As I kept walking, getting farther from the sea  
I caught a glimpse of a girl, standing right in front of me  
She turned to me and finally spoke, and this is what she said  
“Do not trust the shadow, for the shadow lies.”  
Do not trust the shadow, the shadow with yellow eyes”

I felt a creeping feeling, like ice dumped on my hair  
I turn around to face the sea, and there!  
There I saw the shadow, the one with yellow eyes  
The shadow gave a leap,a bound, and starting running faster, faster towards the girl  
The shadow was upon us, all snarling teeth and pitch black scales  
When the girl turned to me and said, with a voice like nails  
“Do not trust the shadow for the shadow lies.  
Do not trust the shadow the one with yellow eyes”

Then she turned and ran into the woods, swift as a frightened deer  
I looked again at the shadow, the one with yellow eyes  
Except those yellow eyes held a single tear  
The shadow looked at me, and spoke, a voice inside my head  
“Do you have some food to eat, or perhaps could spare a bed?  
For everywhere I travel I try to speak but am turned away instead”

I pitied that poor shadow, and decided to give him the last bit of meat  
The shadow then asked, ever so polite “would you care to travel on my back, and rest your weary feet?”  
I climbed on top that shadow who was looking kinder as time passed  
He looked less like a shadow, more like an object with more mass  
I could make out a shoulder here, a wing there, the tip of a feathered tail  
An eye that glowed like the sun, claws that could cut without fail  
Then I remembered the warning of the girl  
“Do not trust the shadow, for the shadow lies.  
Do not trust the shadow, the one with yellow eyes”

But now I knew the truth of those words, riddled with lies  
How could it be this shadow, who had such kind eyes?  
I traveled with that shadow, through many days and nights  
Each day that passed brought something new, and filled me with delight  
Finally my shadow friend could no longer be called as such  
Because he had a final shape, with feathers soft to the touch  
Powerful legs tipped with claws, a body scaled and long  
Tail with a tuft of feathers, a neck powerful and strong  
Teeth the size of fingers, horns pointing up to the sky  
Some feathered, star-speckled wings with which to fly  
And finally, those yellow eyes  
But I know this shadow would never tell any lies

In our path of wandering, we came across a hut  
It looked under-kept, with metal left to rust  
But then I spied that little girl from oh so long ago  
And she was madly pacing to and fro  
Finally I saw a sight, my shadow by my side  
The girl disappeared and there stood a shadow, a shadow with yellow eyes  
In that inky blackness, I saw the truth at last  
I saw the girl in battle, trying to hold fast  
Then she was falling, falling through the sky  
Above I caught the glimpse of a yellow eye  
My shadow was racing down, trying to save this girl  
But in the end it was for naught, the girl had already passed  
The shadow stayed by her side,for a decade and a half  
Until finally, finally, she came back  
But now she hates the shadow, for letting her go to the dark  
And she has fallen farther, farther than before  
Now nothing left, in that shell of a girl  
All she ever wants is more and more

I took my shadow friend far from that cursed land  
Where memories are best left buried, undisturbed by human hand  
We flew the farthest reaches, to mountain tops and forest floors  
With promise we would never, never ask for more.  
We do not fear the shadows, the ones with yellow eyes  
Because those shadows whisper truth instead of lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Leave a kudos! Hate it? Leave a comment! No opinion? Do whatever.  
> Any and all comments are appreciated


End file.
